The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Whitewater’. The new cultivar of Veronica is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Whitewater’ was discovered by the Inventor in May of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Veronica ‘Waterperry’ (not patented) that was growing in a one-gallon container at his nursery in Ingleside, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in May of 2008 in Ingleside, Ill. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be stable and to reproduce true to type in successive generations.